Wedding Bells ARinging
by holbonesfan
Summary: The day's arrived! But will Temperance and Seeley's wedding go to plan? It's Bones and Booth; something's bound to go wrong! BB - Sequel to Baby Talk! Chapter 5 up! One chapter left :
1. Chapter 1

Wedding Bells a-ringing

**A/N: -**** Well, I have to say, I expected to update this a long time before now, but for some reason, I never got round to doing it. One of my friends mentioned to me that I ****hadn't**** updated this in ages (I can'****t believe I forgot about it!) so I decided to write the next part. Here we ****have,**** the wedding? ****Or**** do we? ****You'll**** have to read on to find out, won't you? **

**I decided to make this a two-or-three-shot, rather than a ****one-shot****Gives a bit more suspense, I think.**** Anyway, let me know what you think, R&R, ****s'il****vous****plaît**

**Disclaimer****:-**** I do not own Bones, Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth, or any of the other characters. Nor do I own the wedding march, or any of the wedding terms. I ****don't**** know where I'd be if I did, but it wouldn't be here, that's for certain.)**

"What have I got myself into?" Temperance Brennan exclaimed, glancing over at her best friend, Angela, who was getting dressed into her magenta bridesmaid dress.

"Bren, sweetie. You're marrying the man of your dreams! Don't tell me you're regretting it before it even happens!" She sighed, and smoothed down her dress. _Typical Temperance Brennan._

"I'm not _regretting _it. Maybe we're just... I don't know, moving too quickly?"

"Temperance Brennan. Moving too quickly? Give me strength. Three Years! That's how long it took you two to get your backsides into gear and get together. Three years of torment. Well, on my behalf, anyway. You've been together for over a year now."

"One year, 2 months and 12 days." Brennan broke in immediately.

"I rest my case. You're even counting!" Angela shook her head, and moved towards the closet where Temperance's wedding dress was being kept. She started to take it out of the protective lining, and gasped. "It looks even more beautiful today than it did when we saw it in the shop! I didn't realise you had asked for so many sequins on it."

Temperance frowned, and moved towards her friend. She glanced at the dress, and stepped back in alarm.

"That... That's not my dress!!"

"What do you mean, that's not your dress? Sure it is. It's the one we picked from the shop; French Kiss, right? On 5th Avenue..." She could tell that Brennan wasn't buying it, and she inspected the dress more closely. Her eyes widened, and she covered it back up quickly.

"I told you so!" Temperance insisted.

The dress was definitely not hers. How did she know? Simple. It was at least ten sizes bigger than the dress she had bought only a month before. She had had it kept at the store, and delivered to Angela's apartment that morning. She hadn't expected there to be a problem; and now she paced her biggest ever dilemma. She had nothing to get married to. Angela moaned, and ran to the living room, grabbing the cordless phone, before dialling the number of the store where they had purchased the dress.

"Hello. Is this French Kiss? Yes? Good." She paused, listening into the phone. "Yes, I have a problem. My friend's getting married today, and we had her wedding dress delivered to the house this morning. Only... it's not her dress."

She listened carefully to the woman on the other end of the line, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, we're fairly certain that it isn't her dress. Since when has a size eight woman been able to fit a size eighteen dress?"

"Yes, I do realise that it's half past eight, and that the shop isn't even open yet." Angela said, moments later. She paused again, cursing into the receiver. "What do you mean, what do I expect you to do about this? YOU'D BETTER FLAMING WELL FIX THIS MESS. MY FRIEND IS GETTING MARRIED IN TWO HOURS TIME, AND SHE DOESN'T HAVE A DRESS TO GET MARRIED IN." At hearing this, Temperance burst into tears. Angela shot a sympathetic look at her and mouthed _don't__ worry, sweetie. __I'll__ sort this out. _

"Yes, I do know who I'm speaking to. And I don't care if you're the most famous wedding dress designer in the world, or whether you're the queen of Sheba, I want this sorted out, right NOW." She listened intently, and her eyes lit up. "Madame, do you read much?" She smiled at the designers response, which Brennan assumed was something like _what does that have to do with anything? _

"Really? You do? Who are your favourite authors?" Suddenly Temperance understood. _Wh__y, Angela, you sly, sly woman...__You are a genius!_

"Oh, no reason. Well, what would you say if I told you that your company's stupid mistake is stopping your favourite author from getting married...? Really? That would be wonderful... Yes, I'll wait." She covered the mouthpiece with her hand, before muttering to Temperance. "Tempe. They're going to get the dress, and they're gonna bring it here in the next ten minutes." She removed her hand, and listened as the woman began speaking once more.

"You're joking! Okay... We'll be right there..." She hung up the phone, and placed it back on its hook.

"Houston, we have yet another problem."

(A/N:- Well, what do you think? Should I continue, or should I hang my head in shame and give up writing for the rest of my life? I was thinking about this long and hard this morning, and I knew that I couldn't just let her get married. Something had to go wrong. All the BB weddings I've ever read about just have her regretting it, and then everything's okay (not that that's a bad thing of course, I absolutely love these fics, don't get me wrong), but I wanted to do something slightly different. Not everything at a wedding is perfect after all. Well, it was either this, or Cam slept with Booth the night before. Thought that might change your opinion on it! Just kidding, though. I hate Booth/ Cam. It makes me sick. Anyway, enough of my pet hates. What do I have to do to make you review? Please tell me whether you loved, liked, hated, or absolutely detested it, because I'd really appreciate it. Of course, please be constructive. Anyway, R&R, please. Cookies for everyone that does. – holbonesfan)


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N****:-**** Hello, again. Since ****chapter**** one of this received such a big interest, I decided to carry on writing, and see what I can make of this fic. ****Hopefully**** something good. So, ****what's**** the problem **_**now?**_**Brennan's got**** the wrong dress, but can it get any worse for her? ****And**** has Booth got a little problem of his own? ****Interested?**** Keep on reading! **

**Disclaimer****:-**** There are a lot of things in the world that I wished I owned, but I don't, and Bones is one of them. Maybe one day, my dream of owning this magnificent programme will come true, but I doubt it. Oh, well. I suppose ****it's**** okay to dream! **

**So ****here**** we have it. Chapter ****two****. Remember, reviews make me happy! **

Double misfortune

PREVIOUSLY IN 'WEDDING BELLS A-RINGING'

**"You're joking! ****Okay...**** We'll be right there..." She hung up the phone, and placed it back on its hook.**

**"Houston, we have yet another problem."**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? Houston? I don't know what that means?" Temperance exclaimed, panicking. "What do you mean we have _another_ problem? Ange, please don't tell me something else has happened..." Angela sighed, and put her head in her hands.

"Sweetie. The dress that you got was supposed to go to another woman, obviously. And, well. It turns out that your dress – your dress has gone to her..." Temperance stared at her, open mouthed, before bursting into tears again. _Temperance!__ Pull yourself together! This is the second time today that __you've__ started crying. __What's__ going on? Your hormones are all over the place!_

"What..." She hiccupped and continued. "Are we going to do? I can't get married without my dress? It's just... not done!" She gasped, apparently realising something. "We have to tell Booth. He'll be going mental if I don't turn up. He'll think I've changed my mind. I need to call Booth. Now." She demanded, grabbing the phone.

"Tempe. Wait. We've got to go to the shop, and see if we can get the customer details of the woman who purchased this dress. She's the one who's got your dress."

"The shop. Right. Come on, what are you waiting for? Get your backside into gear and drive me to that store right now!!"

**MEANWHILE**

"So, G-Man. You nervous?" Hodgins asked Booth, tying the knot in his tie.

"Me? Nervous? Nah. Absolutely terrified, more like." Booth replied, barely able to keep his voice steady.

"What have you got to be terrified about?" Zach asked, completely confused. "You're marrying one of the most beautiful women ever, and you're scared? God, what's happening to the world!"

"Zach." Hodgins started kindly. "He's terrified, kid, because of the fact that until two months ago, Dr Brennan had never even considered getting married. He's scared she's going to change her mind, that she's going to just leave him at the altar."

"Dude. Thanks for that. You just made me feel ten times worse." Booth groaned, head in hands.

"I did? How?" Hodgins was genuinely puzzled by this. _How had he made it worse?_

"Because you've just mentioned every one of my fears." Jack nodded. "And if you know what I'm scared of happening, you must be thinking that that could happen as well." It was Hodgins that groaned at this.

"G-Man! Booth! I didn't mean it like that at all. She loves you, dude. She wouldn't do that. I was just explaining to the kid here why you look like you're gonna crap your pants. I don't think she's gonna leave you at the altar." He paused, and clasped Booth's shoulder. "Now come on, get into your tux. Only a couple more hours and your going to married to your true love."

Booth grinned. He still couldn't believe it, even though they'd been engaged for two months. _I __can't__ believe she changed her mind. __I'm__ marrying my Bones. __She's__ going to be Mrs Temperance Booth... Wow. This is going to be the happiest day of my life. _

"Yeah. Okay. I'm fine. I have nothing at all to worry about." He turned to Zach, in realisation. "You remembered to pick the rings up from the jewellery shop, right?" They had decided to have a message engraved into each of them, declaring their love for one another in a sentimental way. He'd decided to have _'I can't live with out my Bones', _which he thought was both romantic and amusing. _I __couldn't__ live without Temperance – Bones – or literally, without my skeleton. _Even Jack said that coming from him, that was kind of funny. He didn't know what she'd had put in hers, and she didn't know his message. They had decided to read their message off as part of their vows, but until then, it would be kept a complete secret.

Zack's face lost all colouring. He gulped, and his eyes widened in realisation. Jack moaned in despair, and began smacking his head against the door. (A/N:- Um... Yeah. Kinda weird...)

"You didn't... tell me you didn't..." He muttered, shooting daggers at Dr Addy.

"What? What's going on?" Booth questioned. He looked at Zach curiously, and suddenly it hit him.

"YOU ARSEHOLE! ONE THING! ONE THING I ASKED YOU TO DO FOR ME, AND YOU SCREW IT UP? YOU FORGOT? PLEASE TELL ME I'M WRONG, OR I MAY HAVE TO SHOOT YOU."

"Booth, that won't be necessary. I can go and get the rings now, the shop's open..." Zach was desperately trying to dig himself out of the hole that he was in, but to no amends.

"And how are you going to get there, eh? Come on genius? You gonna fly to the other side of town?" Booth demanded, his eyes blazing. Zach cowered away, and was surprised to be hit hard in the back. He turned, and saw Jack glaring at him.

"Zach, you really are something. I can't believe you." He glanced towards Booth. "I'll go get them, pal. And I'm talking him," He arched his head in the direction of Zach, "With me. I know that if I leave him with you you'll probably shoot him." He turned back towards the scientist, shaking his head. "Get in the car. Go on. Scoot." He barked. Zach ran off, not daring to look back at the scene he was leaving. Jack cursed under his breath, and started walking after him.

"Booth. Don't worry, okay? We'll sort this out. Just get ready, and practise your vows. We'll be back in a bit." He nodded at him, and left, leaving Booth incredibly close to tears.

**ELSEWHERE, AT 'FRENCH KISS' WEDDING SERVICES**

The two women burst into the shop, breathing heavily. The look on the cashiers face was one of shock, as she walked towards them.

"May I help you, ladies." She asked, smiling at them. Her smile quickly faded when she noticed the glares that the women were shooting at her.

"My name's Angela Montenegro, and this is my friend Doctor Temperance Brennan." She held up her hand, when the woman opened her hand to speak. "She doesn't care if you're her biggest fan, or whether you love the relationship between Kathy and Andy. All she cares about is getting her wedding dress so she can go and get married." She explained the situation to the woman, and she nodded. She already knew what had happened, apparently.

"Yes. Well, we received a phone call shortly after yours from the other woman. She was just as hysterical as you, I can assure you. She lives at the other side of town, so she might take a while to get here, but she's on her way. We're so sorry that this happened – it's just one of those things, I guess. When's the wedding?" She asked a sobbing Temperance.

"In... two hours." She exclaimed, furiously rubbing at her eyes.

"Oh. Well, there is one consolation. Shortly after the other lady called, we had a talk with the owner. She said that we were to call her hairdresser and her make-up artist. We're going to get them to both of your makeup for you, to apologise for all the trouble we've caused. And the other bride and her maid of honour, as well. The team should be here in a matter of minutes."

"Look, I don't want a make-over, or my hair doing. All I want is my wedding dress. Why doesn't anyone underst..."

"Bren, shh. Thank you. We appreciate it." She dragged Temperance over to the seats nearest to the changing rooms, and sighed.

"Everything's going to be fine, Bren. I promise."

(A/N: I'd like to say that that's the case, but come on, this is _me _we're talking about. I find it amusing that I get to make their lives hell, and then have the power to make them all happy again, and make it all work out. So, I can guarantee that this won't be the last of my meddling. I can't even say that this will all end happily, because you know, it might not. I'm still waiting for the moment to tell Booth that Temperance slept with Sully on her hen-night. Hey!! Not the tomatoes, please, no! I was kidding, promise! Come on, as if I'd do that. I'm not that cruel! Sully and Temperance is like, EW. Anyways, R&R s'il vous plait. I really appreciate all comments. Let me know if I went a little overboard with all the problems, because that's my main worry. So, please tell me if I did, in a constructive manner, if you may. Thanks in advance, and hope to hear from you all soon. – holbonesfan!)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****:-**** Well, long time no see, huh. I am dreadfully sorry for taking **_**so**_** long to update this thing. With the amount of work I have to do at the moment, along with hockey training, piano, and other things I have to do, I barely have chance to read fanfics, never mind update my own stuff. Right now, I seriously should be sleeping, but I ****can't**** so I thought I'd update something and put my mind at ease. I decided to do this one, because ****it's**** quite fun, and the 'Party Games! Why Not?' fic is starting to irritate me, because I ****can't**** get the words down the way I want to. Oh well. **

**So****, here we have chapter three. I might end it here, but you never know with me. ****I'll**** probably have another chapter planned out by tomorrow morning, and an update by weekend. I hope I ****don't**** disappoint you with this chapter – I'd love to hear from you regarding what you think. **

**Disclaimer****:-**** Do you honestly think I'd be spending my time writing fanfiction if I owned Bones? No, ****I'd**** be writing the script, and getting Brennan and Booth to do things that they should've d****one a hell-of****-a long time ago. Bones and all characters belong to Fox. All I own is the name of the Shop. ****Oh, and the plot...**

**Holbonesfan **

----BB----

**ALL SORTED?**

PREVIOUSLY IN 'WEDDING BELLS A-RINGING'

"Look, I don't want a make-over, or my hair doing. All I want is my wedding dress. Why doesn't anyone underst..."

"Bren, shh. Thank you. We appreciate it." She dragged Temperance over to the seats nearest to the changing rooms, and sighed.

"Everything's going to be fine, Bren. I promise."

-------------------

An hour later, wedding dresses rightfully returned to their owners, both brides were dressed, and had received their promised makeovers. They smiled shyly at one another, and bade their goodbyes. Angela smiled, relieved that everything finally seemed to be going to plan. She glanced at her watch, shocked at how quickly the time had passed.

"Bren, Sweetie. We'd better get back to the hall to make sure we have everything sorted out. You know, the bouquets... And I still need to get my dress on. We left it in your changing room."

Temperance nodded, and turned towards the owner of the Bridal shop.

"Thank-you. For sorting this all out, I mean. I'm sorry if I seemed... stroppy... earlier, but I was so worried about my dress... Well, I just want to say thanks. For everything." The owner grinned, and shrugged.

"No problem. It was the least we could do." She followed Temperance and Angela to the door, and waved to them as they got into Angela's car.

**--ELSEWHERE—**

"Booth." Jack gasped, as he sprinted around the last corner towards the FBI Agent. "We... Got them." He bent over, breathing heavily. Zach looked sheepish, and handed the rings over to Booth, who glared at him, and opened the box containing the ring he had chosen for his Fiancé.

He knew, the moment he had seen it in the shop, that it was the perfect ring. He had chosen it alone, as she had done with his. His message had been engraved in soft, italic lettering, emphasising the beauty of the wording. He smiled as he looked down at the ring, and turned it over in his hands. Yes. There was no denying that it was the perfect ring. He just hoped that Temperance thought the same thing.

**--OUTSIDE THE OFFICE—**

"You ready Temperance?" Angela asked her, as her best friend's face slowly paled. She nodded wordlessly, and edged slowly towards the double oak doors separating them from the guests and Booth.

"It's now or never, Ange." She stuttered, and clasped onto her best friend's arm. The music began, and with one last glance at Angela, they began making their way down the aisle. Booth stood at the bottom of the aisle, eyes wide. He followed Temperance's movement down the aisle, and smiled as she took his arm. He leaned towards her, softly.

"You look absolutely breathtaking, Temperance." He whispered. She smiled, and turned towards the priest.

"We are gathered her today to witness the coming together of two people, Seeley Boothand Temperance Brennan, whose hearts and spirits are entwined as one." The priest paused as they smiled at one another. " They now desire to profess before all the world their intention henceforth to walk the road of life together.

This marriage is an event in the lifetime of a love. Love is always patient and kind, it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited, it is never rude or selfish, it does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth, it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end.

The happiness of the one person, in all the world, whom you love best is vital. You are adding to your life not only the affection of each other, but also the companionship and blessing of a deep trust as well. You are agreeing to share strength, responsibilities, and to share love. What greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined for life, to strengthen each other in all labor, to rest on each other in sorrow, to minister to each other in all pain?

Neither I, nor all society, can join these two lovers today. Only they can do what they have chosen. They are joining themselves, each to the other. As they find union with one another, they proclaim that union today and pledge its future. We, by our participation in this celebration, do but recognize and honor their intention to live together as husband and wife.

Please turn and face each other, holding hands and repeat after me……"

The priest turned towards Seeley, and began to recite.

"I promise you, Temperance Brennan, that I will be your loving and loyal husband from now on."

He took a deep breath and repeated. "I promise you, Temperance Brennan that I will be your loving and loyal husband from now on."

The priest continued, and Seeley repeated.

"That I will share with you all of life's joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain, from this day forward."

"I promise you Seeley Booth, that I will be your loving and loyal wife from now on. That I will share with you all of life's joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain, from this day forward." Temperance stated, when asked. She caught her soon-to-be-husbands eye and smiled. She whispered I love you and he grinned and winked at her.

The ceremony continued, until the point where it was asked if there were any objections towards the marriage. Nobody in the room made a sound, and the priest continued.

"Seeley Booth will you take Temperance Brennan to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Booth confidently stated, wiping at the corner of his eye where a tear had started to break free.

"Temperance Brennan will you take Seeley Booth to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." She was doing nothing to stop the flow of tears running down her face. All that could be heard was a soft 'squee!' from Angela.

"I, Seeley Booth, take you, Temperance Brennan, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and this is my solemn vow." Hodgins and Zach grinned at one another as the vows were being spoken, each unable to believe what was happening. They would never have believed that Temperance Brennan – strong, feisty, independent Temperance Brennan – was giving in to her beliefs and marrying Seeley Booth.

"I, Temperance Brennan, take you, Seeley Booth, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and this is my solemn vow." She choked on her words, and Seeley leaned towards her, wiping away her tears. He grabbed her hand, and kissed her fingertips.

They exchanged rings, each revealing what the other's message read. Booth's had read 'I can't live with out my Bones' whilst Brennan had decided on 'My knight in shining armour.'

"Because they have so affirmed, in love and knowledge of the other, and with the power invested in me from the state of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride." The minister finalised, and Seeley grinned. He pulled Temperance towards him softly, and their lips met in a passionate yet soft exchange. He leant his forehead against hers, as the guests cheered. Parker squealed uncontrollably, and hugged his father's legs.

" I now have the pleasure of announcing to you – Mr and Mrs Seeley Booth."

**(A/N****:-****Grr****. I ****don't**** like it. Oh well. ****I've**** tried and tried for the past couple of hours to get this right, but this is the best I've managed to get it so far. The wedding ceremony is one I found online – ****I've**** only ever been to one wedding, and it was when I was very young so I ****don't remember much about it. I hope that ****it's**** okay... Well, ****I'll**** leave you to decide. ****I'm**** done with my grovelling now. But please, no more threatening me with furbies**** As much as I love the cute little things, the constant nipping of my ankles and soaking with grape juice is getting rather annoying. ****I'd**** rather have the tomatoes, to be honest. When reading a fic the other day I came across a fine ending to a chapter, which made me review instantly – reading a fic and not leaving a review is like eating a meal at a restaurant and not paying the check. So, why not pay your dues and make a poor student happy**** Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Tell me if you want another chapter. ****But**** right now? ****I'm**** going to bed. Night all. **

**Holbonesfan.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N****:-**** Hello, again. Well, this is a change, ****isn't**** it? You getting an update out of me so soon after the last**** Well, count your lucky stars if you ****like,**** it's not going to be a regular thing. I just finished some more of my coursework, and thought that ****I'd**** take a little break. Thus, new chapter appears. Magic, ****isn't**** it? I've had a fair amount of reviews for the last chapter, ****so I**** decided to add a couple more chapters. Two, I think. The last chapter is just a little teaser for the next part of the series.**** In this chapter, I go into a fair bit of depth about how they got together in the first place, something ****I've**** never explained before now. ****Angela's going to tell you all about it, of course.**** Oh, and by the way, I ****have an obsession with**** speeches. ****And**** microphones. ****Hehe**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story so far, ****and, also,**** to those who have read it. I would really appreciate if you reviewed after ****you've**** finished reading, even if it's only a few words. I review every single fic that I read, simply because I know that I ****can't**** expect people to review my stuff, but not to review myself. Sometimes, I check out the profiles of people who review, and if they have any fics, review them. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, still ****don't**** own Bones. ****Or**** any of the ****smuffy****-fluff songs in this fic. **** All I own is a laptop, too many books to count and an overused brain. **

**Thanks for reading, all.) **

**---BB---**

**Chapter Four**

**Speak your mind. **

"So, Mrs Booth. Did you think we'd ever be here, at our wedding reception, dancing as husband and wife?" Seeley Booth asked his wife, as he spun her around. She laughed, and planted a soft kiss on his nose.

"No. I'm still surprised I agreed to do this, to be honest." She laughed again, and his mortified expression. "I'm joking, Seeley. But I can't believe we're married. Us! Married!"

"Well, Mrs Booth. You and I may be surprised, but everyone else," he gestured at their guests with the hand on her waist, "weren't surprised at all when we got together." He sighed happily, tracing soft circles on her back as they swayed to the music. "We were meant to be, Temperance Booth."

"Booth. Stop calling me Mrs Booth, Temperance Booth..." She grinned. "As lovely as the name sounds, it's really starting to annoy me."

"Okay, okay." He smiled, pulling her closer towards him. "No need to get in a strop, Doctor... Booth." He muttered, silencing her with a kiss. She pulled away from him and scowled, before kissing him back furiously. They were interrupted by a loud screech. Angela smiled sheepishly, and raised the microphone that she held in her hands to her mouth.

"Good evening, all. Now, you all know why you're here, of course. Today, in the presence of friends, and family, Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan – Now Booth- " She added, and Booth grinned triumphantly, and turned towards his wife with a cocky look on his face. "Married, and became united as husband and wife. I, as the matron of honour, have been asked by Temperance to make a speech. I've known Tempe since college – and since then we've become the best of friends. Until three years ago, I believed that nobody would understand Temperance the way I do. Until, of course, Seeley Booth joined our team. I knew, the minute he walked into the lab and introduced himself, that he wasn't too happy about working with 'a bunch of squints' as he calls us. Him and Temperance showed immediate dislike for one another at that point, but as the days went by, I started to feel a sort of tension in the air when they were around each other. At first, I put it down to hatred. After our first case had finished," She paused dramatically, glancing over at the happy couple in question, "I knew that it was love."

Temperance turned to her husband, as Angela was speaking, and smiled at him. It was true - she had hated him at first. She thought that he was an arrogant, self-centered FBI Agent, and she didn't want to work with him. At all. However, as the weeks passed, and she realised that he wasn't going anywhere, she began to enjoy working alongside him – began to like him, even. Not that she would have admitted it, back then, of course.

"Three years, Temperance and Seeley worked together, before anything happened between them. Romantically, I mean. Of course, there were hugs, and awkward moments and the occasional kiss before then, but nothing drastic. Nothing that would change the way things were between them. It was March of their third year together, and they had just solved a particularly hard case. It was a foster child, and needless to say, Temperance was finding it all hard to deal with." She smiled apologetically at her friend, who nodded. Angela took that as an indication to continue. "She needed a shoulder to cry on, and Booth was there for her, as he always had been. That's one of the wonderful things about Seeley Booth – he cares. He cares more about other people than he does about himself – although, sometimes that isn't a good thing. I know that if I was in some sort of trouble, Booth would be there for me. No doubt about it." Booth blushed, and glanced floor-ward. He nodded his thanks at Angela for her kind words, and she shrugged.

"Another thing about Booth? He's modest. Sure, he wears that cocky belt-buckle, but Special Agent Seeley Booth isn't cocky in the slightest. And he really should be. I mean, come on. He's sexy, kind, all the girls have crushes on him." She had started to rush what she was saying; to drone. She slowed her speech, entrancing the audience with her words. "But, really, Booth isn't like that. He doesn't care that every woman within a six mile radius has the hots for him. He doesn't care whether him solving a case makes his FBI reputation get higher. He doesn't even care if he gets hurt trying to protect others. The only things that matter to him are the ones he loves – his family, his friends. And that, everyone, is why Seeley Booth is a wonderful person." She turned towards him and smiled, laughing inwardly at the magenta blush that was creeping across his face.

" So that March, when Temperance was feeling down, he comforted her in a way that only he could. He showed her how much he loved her, how he would do absolutely anything to make her happy. She admitted – eventually – that she felt the same way about him. They began a romantic relationship and everything was perfect. _Is _perfect. When I say that I have never seen a couple as suited as Seeley, and Temperance, I mean every single word. Seeley and Temperance are what people mean when they say opposites attract. They're so alike, yet so different at the same time. When I began writing this, I had no idea what I should say. But two days ago, I realised that the only thing I could say to you is what I had been saying to both Seeley and Temperance for the past three years. How brilliant they are together. So, may we raise our glasses to the perfect couple. Seeley and Temperance Booth." She raised her glass, and clicked it against Hodgins'. Temperance smiled at her, as Seeley wiped away the tears descending down her face. She turned back towards him, and grinned happily, as he pulled her into his arms. He stood up, pulling Temperance to her feet behind him, and made his way over to where Angela was sitting. He took the microphone from her, and began to speak.

"Thank-you, Angela, for those kind words. You honestly have no idea how much they meant to Bones – Temperance – and I. I know that it's not necessary for the Groom to make a speech at his own wedding reception, but I thought that I'd just say a few things about my relationship with Temperance." He cleared his throat, and turned to face his wife, clasping her hands in his.

"Tempe – Bones – I have never loved anyone as much as I have loved you. I truly mean it. I can't believe we're finally married – I'm still scared I'm going to wake up in the morning, and it'll all be a dream, and we'll just be Booth and Bones, partners. Not that that was a bad thing, of course." He added hastily, as she raised her eyebrow. "When we began working together... Well, let's just say I wasn't too keen on you. I wasn't too keen on any of the squints. I was annoyed at Cullen for making me work with you, but now, I'm so glad he did. He changed the way I see things – you, and the squints, changed me as a person. It might sound a little cliché, but you saved me from destroying myself. I thought that I was something that I wasn't. Thought myself to be intellectual, when really, compared to you lot, I'm completely thick. So, thanks. All of you. You're the reason I am today. So, if any of you don't like my personality, blame the squints." The guests laughed. "Temperance – Bones. Thank-you for showing me what it's really like to love someone. Thank-you. Just... thank-you." He handed the microphone back to Angela, who took it wordlessly. Temperance smiled at him, and closed the gap between them by pressing her lips to his. They kissed, softly, lovingly – passionately. Friends and family cheered enthusiastically, until they broke apart. Hodgins grabbed the microphone from Angela, and spoke into it cheerfully.

"How about a group dance, for all the couples out there?" He suggested, grabbing Angela's hands. He threw the microphone onto the chair (resulting in a loud screech) and led his wife onto the dance floor, where many other couples were already gathering. The music began playing, playing the song that they all deemed perfect for this wedding.

_If I _

_Should stay _

_I would only be in your way _

_So__ I'll go _

_But__ I know_

_I'll__ think of you every step of_

_the__ way_

_And__ I..._

_Will always,_

_ Love you... __Oooh_

_Will Always,_

_Love you..._

_You..._

_My darling you_

_Bittersweet _

_Memories _

_That is all __I'm__ taking with me _

_So good-bye _

_Please __don't__ cry _

_We both know __I'm__ not what you _

_You need_

_And__ I... _

_Will always love you _

_I..._

_Will always love you _

_You, ooh_

_I hope _

_life__ treats you kind _

_And__ I hope _

_you__ have all you've dreamed of _

_And__ I wish you joy _

_and__ happiness _

_But above all this _

_I wish you love __And I... _

_Will always love you _

_I..._

_Will always love you _

_I, I will always love _

_You..._

_You _

_Darling I love you _

_I'll__ always _

_I'll__ always _

_Love _

_You_

_Oooh_

_Ooohhh_

---BB---

**(A/N****:-**** Well, I guess that's it for now. Next chapter will probably be the last, depending on how long I make it. This is actually a lot longer than I thought it would be, but you know. I guess I went over the top a little bit. :( If I did, I apologise. You know how it gets sometimes. :) **

**Well, ****I'd**** really, really, really (plus a million more) love to hear from you. Did you like? Did you hate? Should I go delete all my stuff and never again post anything? Gosh, I hope ****it's**** not that bad. ****Wanna**** know a secret? ****Well, pressing purple buttons?**** Not only does it make (collective gasp) authors happy, ****it's**** also scientifically proven to make readers happy too! Isn't that just incredible**

**Hope to hear from you ****guys**** soon! Please**** See, ****I'm**** grovelling now. :( **

**Holbonesfan )**


	5. Chapter 5

(**A/N**:- I know that I promised updates what seems like ages ago, but I really have been too wrapped up in the real world to write - my brother's been in the hospital, there've been birthdays and parties, and tonnes of other stuff that have just taken over my life. I'm so sorry if anybody was expecting an update and is disappointed that I took so long, but here's one for you!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bones, or any of the characters associated with the Bones TV Show. I do, however, own Christopher and Lillian Booth. Yay me.

**Spoilers**: None that I know of.

**Dedication**: To Nicole, for being such a great friend, and for keeping me up to date with all the American/Canadian Stuff. :)

**Update: **Right, so here's the latest chapter for this fic, and there's due to be an update for 'Party Games? Why not!?' as well, due to demand, and also blackmail. I'll go into that later... I also have a humour fic which I've started (in other words, I wrote the first chapter) which I don't think is all that funny, but my friend Allison disagrees. Ahuh, and Ironic is nearly finished, I guess, so that means I'll have to get started on writing the next one of _those_. So, yeah. A lot to come. In due time. So much to write, so little time. Adios and enjoy, please! )

**Chapter Five**

**Parental Guidance**

"Seeley Christopher Booth! Come over here and give your father and I a hug!" The woman grinned broadly, winking at her new daughter-in-law and grandson as her son rushed obediently over to her. She pulled him into his arms, and kissed his cheek.

"It was a beautiful ceremony, Seeley. You look very handsome." He grinned at her, before taking his father into his arms.

Lillian Booth was a beautiful woman, although Temperance was sure that she didn't realise it. Her hair was elegantly pulled into a French twist, small curls bouncing on the side of her face. Her brown eyes were the same colour - the same shape - as Seeley's were, and had the same puppy-dog-eye effect.

Booth's father, Christopher, was the spitting image of his son - older, yes, but still handsome. He hugged his son, before noticing Temperance, smiling, and walking over to where she was standing watching.

"Temperance, sweetheart. You look absolutely beautiful." He kissed her cheek, softly, laughing at the soft pink blush that had emerged on her cheeks.

"Thank-you, Christopher. You don't look so bad yourself!" She laughed, rubbing his forehead jokingly.

"What's happening here, then?" Seeley demanded, a playful smile on his face. "My wife flirting with my dad. If he makes you happy, Bones, then go. Marry my father..." He feigned a heartbroken face, before laughing, long and hard, and pulling her into his arms, kissing her neck softly. She swatted at his face, kissed his lips, and pointed over to where their son was standing.

He was laughing, joking with Seeley's brother, Jared. Parker glanced over at his father, at the mother he had chosen, and waved happily. They smiled, and waved back at him.

"You really do look beautiful, Mrs Booth." He leaned down towards her, bringing his lips to hers, hands caressing her cheek.

"You're not going to get tired of calling me that, are you?" She sighed, as he pulled away from her sometime later.

"Nope." His charm smile. She knew that he would revert to that. She could never resist his charm smile. She smiled at him, looking over his shoulder at Parker. She frowned, and looked at Booth questioning what she saw. He turned at her look, and groaned allowed.

Rebecca.

"What are you doing here, Rebecca?" He demanded. He had stormed over, looking from her to Parker, and back to her again.

"I'm taking my son home, if that's okay with you." She snarled, snatching Parker's hand into her own. He pulled away from her, thrusting his head into Brennan's chest.

"Mommy..." He cried, tears staining her dress.

"It's okay, Parker." Rebecca gushed, happily. "Mommy's here, sweetie. Come give your mommy a cuddle, hey?" She opened her arms to him, but he only held on tighter to Temperance.

"You're not my mommy - Bones is. You don't love me like her and daddy do." He cried. Brennan's heart fluttered, and she held on to her son, whispering words of comfort to him. Seeley stood between his wife and Rebecca, and raised his eyebrows, as if daring her to comment on what Parker had said.

"Doctor Brennan doesn't love you, Parker. She doesn't love anybody but herself and that criminal father of hers." Rebecca laughed, menacingly, almost evilly. "You're making a mistake, Seel. Marrying this woman, letting our son call her mom. She'll only hurt you, and Parker."

"She can't hurt him anymore than you have, Rebecca." He took a step towards her, as Rebecca did the same. She put her hands on his chest, leaning towards him. He pushed her off him, glaring at her.

"I know you still love me, Seeley." She smiled, satisfied that she had finally done one up on Dr Brennan - or so she thought. "I know that you do. It's only natural. I bore your son - of course you love me. She," She gestured at Brennan disapprovingly, "won't mind if you left her. She'll get over you. And we can be a family, you, me and Parker." Parker jumped up, angrily, hitting the woman 

furiously in the stomach. She grabbed at his arms, holding them down at his side, as he sobbed heartily.

"Just leave us alone!" Parker screamed, causing the room to go silent. Angela materialised next to Brennan, who was sobbing loudly, assuring Seeley that she did love him, that Rebecca was talking nonsense."We don't want you here. You've upset my mommy, and my daddy, and me, and everyone else here. Just leave us alone, and go away."

"You heard the boy," Christopher spoke up, clasping Rebecca's shoulder, leading her away from the family; "You'd better leave, Rebecca. You've caused enough trouble here. Seeley doesn't love you, and I know that you know that. You just can't bear to see him happy, when you have nothing. You were the one who gave up your son, so don't go demanding him back whenever it suits. You've no right to be his mother."

Seeley pulled his crying wife to his chest, tears falling down his own face. He kissed her softly, wiping at her face with his fingers, kissing her eyes, her nose, whispering tender words of love to her.

"I love you, Temperance. I've never loved anyone like I love you." She nodded into his chest, hiccoughing loudly. She glanced up at the rest of the group, who were looking at her, in anger, in confusion at what had just happened.

"I'm sorry," Hiccup "that you had to hear that." Hiccup.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Angela enquired, softly. She knew how easy it would be to break her friend, today of all days, and Rebecca had become dangerously close to doing just that.

"I'm fine, Angela." She knelt down in front of Parker, enveloping him in a hug. "I'm fine. Get the party back on - we can't let this get spoiled just because Rebecca decided that she wanted to ruin our lives."

Angela nodded, indicating to the DJ to restart the music and lights, before walking back across the room towards her husband.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lillian asked, putting her hand upon Temperance's shoulder softly.

"I'm fine, Lillian. I'm fine." She glanced down at her son, and across at her husband with a smile.

"Please," Lillian grinned, "Call me mom, if you'd like." Temperance looked at her, shocked. She instinctively looked at Booth, who was smiling broadly, and down at Parker, who looked as if Christmas had come early.

"That would be wonderful." She paused, leading her family, onto the dance floor, and looked back at Lillian. "Mom."

--

**(A/N:- **Finito? What a question. But the question is... what is the question? Is it really the end?

But wait! My mind tells me that there's another chapter... Do you want it? Well, I suppose you'll just have to tell me, won't you? Because if no one bothers... Well, let's just say that this incredibly fluffy 

Brooth chapter will be lost in my mind forever. And I can assure you, the outcome is pretty significant to the next part of this series. :)

This chapter was initially none-existent. As in, it came to me as I was writing the (next) original chapter, and so I stopped with that, and started with this. If you don't like it, blame my muse. He really cannot be stopped when he gets an idea.

Anyway, please let me know. :) Review! It makes me happy!! Ciao!)


End file.
